Beta 2
Beta 2 (Early Access Release) Official Steam Release. http://store.steampowered.com/app/305940 Beta 2.11 (Minor Update) New Features: *Blueprint can be set in automatic mode now. *Production work points cost reduced. (Equivelent to the increased game speeds) *Your building templates are now saved in Docs folder and they won't be overwritten by game updates after this patch. Bugs: * Issues with the game caused by Russian langauge was solved. Special thanks to Beelain_27 and community users reporting at forums! *Character information in nodes will now properly update. Key Binding: *Page Up/Down keys can be used now to increase/reduce time speed. Beta 2.5 (Major Update) New Features: *UI has been redsigned and a new font is used making it more easily readable *Added 8 new buildings. *Economy rebalanced. *Construction Menu now shows buildings organized per sectors. *Research is now producing, you will obtain invention or investigation documents which you may sell (you can't use them yet to advance technology) *Ship equipment (scanner, cargo, shield, ...) now affect ships production/costs/maintenance *Blueprints show status better: stop/pause/play/auto/auto-search *Node blueprints show the production cycles, you can try different setups to see the immediate effect in your production. *Production cycles will now show up to 1 decimal point. *Nodes can be auto-ordered in the Organization Chart window *Organization chart window can be resized *Dropping a node into another will link to it e.g.: Dropping a char node on a blueprint node will link the char to the blueprint automatically. *Nodes can grab children nodes from unemployed chars or inventory. Select the node/s and click the auto grab button: *Building nodes will grab a director and compatible blueprints when available. *Blueprint nodes will grab ideal or, if shift pressed, compatible worker profiles. *Versatile profile has the last priority. *Ship nodes will grab available equipment. *You can drag items directly from market into an organization chart. *Dropping an item in the market button (scren left-side bar) will open the market at the shop that item is available. *Added a button in the blueprint window to directly acquire its required mats list to purchase. If you want to acquire only those you are missing, press alt key. *Same behavior applied to building templates. *Blueprints now have also the Auto search function available (if the auto search option is set, they will restart production if available resources) *Random productions added **E.g.: While recycling your garbage you may find unexpected items. **E.g. 2: While you are trying to recover seeds from a vegetable you don't know how many seeds you will obtain. *Conditional productions added **E.g.: Residential blocks will produce fertilizer according to their inhabitants. *Colonists will die (if low health) or leave colony (if low morale) *Innovation points are now saved and there is a limit to the amount of innovation points you can store. Available Humans Window (cryo room): *Cryo room has been redesigned. *You can find available colonists now filtered by rank. *Limits to max available colonists to awake have been modified, now you can have up to 24 (6 of each rank). *For a modest price, it is possible to ask Vital Reserve to replace colonists available at the cryo room. *Vital Reserves may send easier higher rank colonists to the more populated colonies. Key binding: *Hold Shift key to avoid common confirmation questions in game. **E.g.: If you awake a colonist you will be asked for confirmation; if you are pressing shift it will be done without confirmation required. *Hold Shift key while clicking on a node in the Organization Chart to select that node and all its children. *Hold Shift key while dragging a node in the Organization Chart to drag also all its children. *Hold Ctrl key while selecting a node to keep adding to your selection. *Added two new keys to affect time for those keyboards without keypad: *Press SHIFT +/- or SHIFT Up/Down arrow to increase/decrease game speed. System: *After creating a backup, your saved games will auto update to new versions. Others: *Desalination plants now produce salt. *Added some basic functionality to the Building Search window: **Double click on a building into the search window table to go to it in the 3d. **Right click on a building to open its Organization Chart **Left click on a building to select it. (if an organization chart is opened, it will update to the selected building). Beta 2.51 (Minor Update to Beta 2.5) New features: *Max Time speed increased to x8 (finally :D) *A Residential Block tenants, when building removed, will search for a new residential by themselves. *New visual effect added to the humans availability button showing if any colonists available. Same for market and quests. *Fast purchase button (which you can use to directly buy the mats you need to start a production in a blueprint, to build a building, etc.) will appear enabled if all -or only those you need - items displayed in a list are available. Bugs: *Residential Blocks were not being correctly removed. *The Botanic Gardens/Industrial Kitchen were taking water from the Food Management inventory (Larder), and not the main colony inventory. *Blueprints were not finding all required items for production *Solved an issue with tuturial #2, preventing in some rare situations to awake all the colonists required. *Colonists helmets are rendered in proper position *All Particles effects now run at same speed than game speed *Alt-tabbing: Sound effects now stop when application lose focus and continue when regain focus. Others: *Improved saved games auto update functionality. *Solved an issue where a player couldn't save games. *Some typos reported by users have been corrected. *More performance optimizations. Beta 2.6 (Minor Release) New Features: * 4 new buildings available: Corporation Buildings For the current patch they are available to be built from start but in the next patches you will need some requisites to meet to be able to build them. * New Window: Resources Window This help window easily gives you information about production chains. Drop any item in, to check what it produces, how to produce it and where it can be produced. * Auto-sell option for blueprints. You can now destine all a blueprint production directly to market. (Everything that blueprint produces will be sold) * New Animations added to buildings (still buggy) Key Bindings: * F2 To access Resource Chain Window Market: * Hold SHIFT to purchase in bulks of 25. * Hold CTRL to purchase in bulks of 100. * Hold SHIFT+CTRL to purchase in bulks of 1000. GUI: * It is easier now to keep your larder filled with food. Simply right click a food item in the inventory, with the food window opened and it will go to the larder (Energy works the same. Inverse process is also doable). * Time indicator will show now also the current cycle in numbers. Balance: * There was a bug calculating in wrong way workers morale, this produced incorrect values being displayed for the time estimation production values. (low morale colonies may suffer a big impact) * Delta and Omega ships slightly increased their production. (note the major change will be after technology is implemented where these ships will benefit from more available components) * Water desalination plant production has been readjusted. * Flour purchase prices decreased. New Productions: * Seaweed Farm: ** Compost Seaweed (to obtain Fertilizer from seaweed) ** Compost Fed Seaweed (to obtain Fertilizer from fed seaweed) * Electro Refinery: ** Steel Refining. * Assembly Tunnel: ** Generator amplifiers, accumulators and batteries from Q1 to Core level. *Beware they will be expensive. * Corporation Buildings: ** 4 new blueprints, to be used in the corporation buildings, all available in the market. ** 4 new items (Core Documents) to be researched in the corporation buildings. *Core Documents are necessary to upgrade technology to max level (core). Audio: * 10 new songs by the composer Stellardrone added to the in-game music. * We have started to add ambient audio for the blueprints activity. By now there is a common audio for most of the blueprints, we keep working in the rest of audios for all the activities. Others: * Steam Offline mode available * Organization Charts visual improvements, the flows are now updated continuously, instead of per "ticks". * Added the limit of 999 units to the max amount of items you can recover in the buyback shop. E.g.: If you sell 5.000 seaweed to the market, only 999 will be there to get back. * Some messages in log have been disabled (until the log window is fully implemented). *In further patches will be possible for the player to select each type of message priority, to ignore, display it or trigger a notification. * New performance improvements and FPS stability. * Some typos corrected.